Problemas de una novata
by dark fairy ice1364
Summary: Una joven llega a la Orden bajo extrañas circunstancias causando revuelo. Esta no tiene idea de que hace ahí pero decide ser parte de la guerra milenaria entre La Orden negra y El conde milenario ¿Sobrevivirá sin enloquecer en el intento?


Cap. 1_"__**Llegando a la Orden negra" **_

La joven seguía dormida, ya habían pasado 4 días desde que un buscador la encontró y al ver que era compatible con la Inocencia la llevó a la Orden negra, por sus heridas y por los cadáveres de los Akumas supuso que había peleado con ellos y vencido.

La mayoría en la Orden tenía curiosidad por esa chica. Las enfermeras estaban preocupadas, por el aspecto de la joven, se notaba que no se había alimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo y las marcas en sus muñecas-de las cuales se dieron cuenta cuando le quitaron los guantes-demostraban que había estado encadenada pero gracias a la Inocencia estas habían curado casi del todo, aunque las cicatrices quedarían ahí.

-Enfermera-dijo una chica de 16 años, cabellos largos y verdosos atados en dos coletas, ojos violetas y usando el uniforme de la Orden-¿Cómo está?-preguntó algo preocupada por la chica.

-Mejor, no tardará en despertar.

-Es muy linda-mencionó viendo las finos y angelicales rasgos de la chica que se veía como un pequeño ángel con sus rojos cabellos-ahora limpios y brillantes-esparcidos por la almohada.

-Sí, pobre, debió haberla pasado muy mal.

-Seguramente. Causó mucho revuelo, incluso Kanda parece tener curiosidad por…-no pudo terminar porque la nueva habitante de la orden abrió los ojos de color azul verdoso-más verdes que azules-has despertado.

-Sí, yo… ¿En dónde estoy?-la joven se incorporó lentamente sabiendo que podía tener una recaída.

-En la Orden Negra. Soy Lenalee Lee y ella es la Jefa de Enfermeras.

-Daphne Amy Black, dime Amy. Disculpa ¿Qué es eso de la Orden Negra?

-La Orden Negra es una organización religiosa que se encarga de exterminar Akumas y recolectar fragmentos de Inocencia, una sustancia que es compatible con algunos humanos. Al parecer tú eres una de esas personas al igual que yo.

-¿Akumas? ¿Así se llaman los monstruos que me atacaron?

-Así es.

-Entiendo. Los guantes, tienen esa sustancia ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ahora tú serás una exorcista. Claro, si aceptas.

-Sí, acepto-dijo luego de pensar un rato pero luego-… mi padre me matará cuando se entere de esto-comentó en su forma chibi-sus amigos le decían así cuando tomaba un aspecto tierno, sus ojos se hacían enormes y vidriosos, ponía su puño derecho en su boca y le salían orejas y cola de gato negros ¿Por qué tomaba esa forma? No lo sabía pero sus amigos lo hacían a cada rato.

-Oye-comenzó Lenalee-te encogiste.

-¿Enserio?-tomó su forma original nuevamente y se sonrojó nuevamente-suele pasarme cuando me exalto, me enojo o estoy segura que mi padre me encerrará en mi cuarto con sus amigos-que son militares, por cierto-y no me dejará salir hasta asegurarse de que no lo dejaré.

-Eso me recuerda lo que hace mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano hace eso? Vaya, que mala suerte tenemos pero, mi padre es la única familia que me queda y comprendo porque hace eso.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano-ambas se sonrieron con algo de complicidad.

-Enfermera, ¿Cuándo podré salir?

-Puedes salir ahora, lo más preocupante era tu desnutrición pero, ya estás mejor, te recomiendo que vayas al comedor e ingieras algo. Si tienes cualquier molestia ven a verme.

-Claro… etto… Lenalee ¿Me puedes prestar algo de ropa?

-Por supuesto, en un momento regreso Amy-la joven de cabellos verdosos salió saludando a un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos grises que entró a la enfermería, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algunas heridas que tenía.

-Hola enfermera, ¿Podría curarme mis heridas, si no es molestia?

-Claro que no, Walker-san-la mujer fue por las cosas que iba a necesitar y el tal Walker se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica que lo miraba con gran curiosidad.

-Veo que has despertado. Soy Allen Walker-le tendió la mano-mucho gusto.

-Amy Black, el gusto es mío-correspondió el gesto y ambos sonrieron amablemente.

-¿Lenalee te ha explicado lo de la Orden?

-Sí, imagino que cuando recupere mi salud me integraré bien a la Orden.

-En ese caso, bienvenida.

-Gracias Walker-san.

-Dime solo Allen, me molesta un poco que me digan _Walker-san_ es algo… incómodo.

-Entiendo. ¿Me podrías decir cómo van las cosas en la Orden?

-¿Ah?-preguntó el albino algo sorprendido por la repentina pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Sí voy a participar en una Organización religiosa que está en guerra con un psicópata, debo estar informada sobre lo que sucede aquí, además aprovechando que tengo un exorcista en frente me podrías informar más acerca de la Inocencia y los Akumas de los cuales no se mucho.

-Bien. En estos momentos la Orden se encuentra algo… tensa-se sonrojó un poco al ver como la joven lo miraba intensa y concentradamente, como analizando sus palabras, gestos y su alma. Era una mirada bastante… intimidadora, "_Casi tanto como la de Kanda"_ Pensó el albino-hace poco fuimos atacados por los Akuma y los Noah.

-¿Noah?

-La familia que sirve al Conde-esperó a que la chica hiciera otra pregunta pero esta le hizo un gesto para que continuara-Por lo que estamos algo nerviosos y hasta un poquito paranoicos…-un joven mayor que ellos entró por la puerta, de facciones afiladas, cabellos rubios atados en una coleta, ojos rasgados y dos extraños puntos en la frente-Link te puede explicar mejor que yo. Link-san, ¿Le explicarías a Amy todo lo referente a la Orden, por favor?

-Amy Black-se presentó la joven al ver el breve destello de duda en los ojos del inspector-pronto me integraré a la Orden.

-Entiendo, Black-san. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

-Allen me explicaba que hace poco fueron atacados por los Noah y los Akumas.

-No hubo bajas significativas en nuestras filas aunque el ambiente está tenso y nuestros superiores están tomando medidas para prevenir otro ataque de los Akuma. Para esto, me han asignado a vigilar a Walker-san, que se cree es el sucesor del catorceavo Noah, conocido como el músico.

-Ajá. ¿Quiénes son con exactitud los Noah?

-Los Noah son los que sirven fielmente al Conde del Milenio. Poseen los genes de Noé siendo así, humanos con características que otros no tienen. Representan también los sentimientos de Noé. Su líder, como ya se ha dicho, es el Conde del Milenio, creador de los Akumas y principal enemigo de la Orden la cual ha peleado contra él durante siglos.

-¿Cómo se crean los Akumas y que son?

-Los Akumas son criaturas que son creadas para matar. El fabricante-El Conde, en otras palabras-crea un esqueleto que cobra vida cuando un humano sumergido en la tristeza llama a un alma que queda encerrada en el cuerpo del Akuma, este Akuma Nivel cero asesina al humano y se mete en su cuerpo matando a las personas hasta llegar a Nivel 1. En esta forma los Akumas no tienen pensamientos o sentimientos, solo obedecen a su instinto de matar, cuando llegan a matar a las suficientes personas, llegan a Nivel 2, en este nivel ya poseen conciencia y personalidad. Hasta ahora los Akumas han llegado al cuarto Nivel.

-Las cosas están algo feas. Muchas gracias Link-san.

-Por nada, bienvenida a la Orden.

-Gracias-dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa logrando que el inspector, se sonrojara un poco. En ese momento entró Lenalee con un vestido chinesco color verde esmeralda.

-Hola Allen-kun, Link-san, veo que ya conocen a Amy.

-Sí, Link le estaba informando sobre la Orden.

-Ya veo, Amy, aquí tienes-le pasó el vestido y la chica se encerró en el baño, al salir se sonrojó un poco, el vestido era algo corto para su gusto-le llegaba a medio muslo-y un poquito ajustado marcando así su delgada figura. Pero no negaba que el vestido era precioso, verde esmeralda con adornos en un verde más claro, de manga corta y una pequeña abertura en la pierna izquierda y usaba unas zapatillas negras-ese vestido te queda bien.

-Gracias-cuando iba a decir algo más, un estridente sonido resonó en toda la enfermería. Como resultado, la pelirroja adoptó su forma chibi totalmente avergonzada-lo siento, hace mucho que no me alimento-la enfermera le pasó sus guantes que ella se puso, al instante el mismo agonizante dolor que sintió cuando se los puso por primera vez le atacó logrando que ella pusiera una pequeña mueca de dolor que fue sustituida por una de relajación cuando ese dolor agudo fue cambiado por un agradable frío. La cruz verde de los guantes titiló con fuerza para luego irse apagando hasta que solo se vieron leves destellos, como si las cruces fueran esmeraldas expuestas a la luz solar. _"Al blanco le diré Light y al negro Dark" _pensó para sí mientras los miraba fijamente.

-¿Esas son tus armas?-escuchó la voz de Allen-¿Cómo las conseguiste?

-Estaba corriendo por el bosque tratando de escapar de mi captor. Pero unos Akumas-creo que Nivel 1-me comenzaron a perseguir, me escondí en un granero y los vi. Estaban titilando cada vez con más fuerza y como si una fuerza magnética me atrajera, fui hacia ellos y me los puse, esa vez brillaron con mucha fuerza, los Akumas llegaron y pensé: "Estoy muerta". Desee tener un escudo y como por arte de magia, el guante blanco desprendió unos hilos que crearon un escudo que me protegió de las balas y luego desee unos hilos filosos que los atravesara, cosa que cumplió mi guante negro. Después de eso, perdí el conocimiento. Mi padre me va a matar-recordó en modo chibi. Lenalee rió y comenzó a guiarla al comedor luego de despedirse de Allen y Link pero al llegar a la puerta, un buscador le dijo a Lenalee que Komui la llamaba.

-Lo siento Amy.

-Descuida, ve con tu hermano antes de que se ponga como mi padre.

-Sí. Pídele a Jerry lo que quieras ¿Sí?-y la china se fue acompañada del buscador, la pelirroja se despidió de ella con la mano hasta que su amiga desapareció por un pasillo. Se giró para abrir la puerta y chocar contra alguien. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con un apuesto joven de unos 18 años, piel blanca, cabello azulado y largo atado en una coleta alta, ojos oscuros, fieros y profundos, alto y fornido aunque sin exagerar y su complexión resaltaba gracias a la camisa negra de cuello alto y sin mangas que se pegaba a su pecho marcando los músculos, _"Hermoso"_ pensó la pelirroja.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, enana-una vena saltó en la frente de la chica a la vez que apretaba su puño _"Retiro lo dicho"_.


End file.
